


lemonade jealousy

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, w light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck was so jealous after seeing mark and the girl in lemonade love mv flirting. But...did they flirt really ? Or was donghyuck being jealous for just a one sided flirting ?





	lemonade jealousy

"Hyuckkiiieee"

 

"............"

 

"Babbbyyyy"

 

"........."

 

"Darliiiing"

 

".........."

 

"Babe ?"

 

"........."

 

"Donghyuck ????"

 

Mark turned around in his chair to look at donghyuck who was lying on his(their actually. Cause let's be honest mark slept in donghyuck's bed more than his own) bed, reading a book.

 

"Babe ?"

 

Mark got up from the chair and walked towards donghyuck but donghyuck didn't answer again so mark sat down on the bed.

 

"Hyuckkie"

 

Mark tried to hold donghyuck's free hand that was lying on the bed beside him but donghyuck pushed his hand away.

 

"Don't touch me."

 

"What ? Baby why ?"

 

Donghyuck turned around and lied on his left side, looking at the wall.

 

"You fucking know why."

 

Mark sighed but still talked softly "donghyuck, baby, mind to explain what happened ?"

 

"Oh i don't know. Why don't you ask that lemonade girl ??" Donghyuck said angryly, still looking at the wall, holding the book so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning to white.

 

"What ? What lemonade girl ?"

 

Donghyuck turned around to yell at mark's face "LEMONADE LOVE GIRL THAT YOU LOOKED AT SO FLIRTIOUSLY!!"

 

"Oh..." mark said then laughed "oh my god donghyuck really ?"

 

"Stop fucking laughing mark fucking lee"

 

"Come on hyuck we talked about it before. No cursing."

 

"Yeah right. Tell it to that....girl."

 

In other times donghyuck would say "bitch" but he didn't blame the girl this time. No it was all mark's fault. Poor girl would of course get effected by such amazing boy like mark lee. Donghyuck couldn't blame her. But mark. Oh yeah he blamed him. He blamed him so hard.

 

"You got jealous when i made a collab with seulgi noona too hyuckkie."

 

"Yeah but i knew seulgi noona. And i knew she has a girlfriend. But i don't know this girl and i'm pretty sure she dosen't have a boyfriend."

 

"How can you be sure hyuck ?"

 

"CAUSE SHE WAS DROOLING ALL OVER YOU!!!"

 

"Baby you are overreacting really" mark tried to hold his hand but donghyuck pushed him away again.

 

"No. Okay ? No. You literally flirted with her in front of my eyes. You knew i was watching while you guys were filming the mv. But you still flirted with her."

 

"It was for the mv and you know that too hyuck."

 

"Oh really ? that's why you kissed her hand ?"

 

"I didn't kiss her hand! She said she started using a new hand cream and asked if it smells good  so i smelled it."

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "yeah right. Just..." donghyuck sighed "just go away hyung. Really. I just wanna sleep. I don't care anymore. Go flirt with her. Or anyone else. Leave me alone."

 

"Come on donghyuck don't be like that plea-"

 

"I SAID NO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! GO KISS THAT BITCH'S HAND!!! OR ANYONE ELSE'S. BUT STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

 

Donghyuck yelled and pushed mark away to get up from the bed and walked out of the room. Mark heard the front door of the dorm slamming and sighed. Donghyuck was overreacting again. How the hell he could even think that mark would cheat on him ?? When he is that much in love with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Is he still angry ?"

 

Mark sighed "you know donghyuck so well don't you ?"

 

"So he is still angry."

 

"Yeah....i don't know what to do anymore jaemin. He had been being cold to me for days now. And i am getting mad cause he is acting like a child really. We are not 5 you know. And i hadn't even flirted with the girl. That's what makes me so mad. He blames me for something i haven't done."

 

"I get it...had you tried kissing him ?"

 

"What ???"

 

"They say kissing can stop the tension between couples"

 

Mark rolled his eyes "kissing can't stop that tension. He dosen't even look at me."

 

"Not when you are looking"

 

"What ?"

 

"Donghyuck always steals secret glances from you mark. Even before you two started dating he was always looking at you. Just you didn't notice that."

 

"No i would notice that."

 

"Are you sure bro ?"

 

"........"

 

"Yeah i thought like that too" jaemin said and laughed.

 

"Ugh i just...really don't know what to do. You are his best friend jaemin tell me what to do please"

 

"You are his best friend too"

 

"I'm his best friend plus boyfriend. So this dosen't help me in this situation"

 

"Don't you all have a concert to attend tomorrow ?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Then my suggestion is; make up with him somehow and don't fuck up in the concert."

 

"I...how i will make up with him ?"

 

"I don't know. But just do it. I don't wanna hear donghyuck's whining anymore. Hearing him sad makes me sad too. Also i gotta rest you know but none of you let me" jaemin laughed at the end of his sentence, clearly just joking.

 

Mark sighed.

 

"I wish you were here nana"

 

"I wish that too"

 

They both sighed.

 

"I gotta go now. Oh can you please tell jeno i will cut his dick off if he keeps flirting with renjun ? Just because i'm not there dosen't mean i ain't seeing what's going on."

 

Mark laughed "imma tell him that."

 

"Good. Bye then ? I gotta take some pills."

 

"Don't choke on them again" mark joked and jaemin laughed "i won't don't worry. I got used to them anyway. Bye mark"

 

"Bye nana. Get well soon ok ? We miss you"

 

"I miss you all too...i'm going now. Bye."

 

"Bye"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey donghyuck can we talk a bit ?"

 

"Why ? What do you wanna talk about ?" Donghyuck said in an annoyed tone and mark breathed deep to stay calm.

 

"Look hyuck we gotta talk and solve this problem"

 

"Oh ? But i don't see any problem tho ?"

 

"Come on hyuck you haven't even looked at me for days. There is a huge problem."

 

"Maybe i don't wanna look at you anymore ? Maybe i found a lemonade boy for myself ?"

 

"You...you wouldn't..."

 

"Oh really ? Why not ?"

 

"Y-you love me."

 

"You love me too. But it didn't stop you from saving that girl's number to your phone did it ?"

 

"She asked for my number first! What should've i do ? Say no ?"

 

"Of course you should've say no mark. I can't believe you are even asking this. You have a fucking boyfriend for fuck's sake. People who have boyfriends don't go and give their numbers to a girl who just flirted with them."

 

"Yeah but i couldn't tell her that i have a boyfriend who is also my bandmate right donghyuck ??"

 

"........."

 

God damn it mark was right at this. Donghyuck shook his head and sighed.

 

"Whatever."

 

"No. We will talk." Mark said and held donghyuck's arm hard, stopping him from walking out of the room.

 

"BUT I DON'T WANNA TALK WITH YOU! GO CALL HER AGAIN LIKE HOW YOU DID THE OTHER DAY!"

 

"I CALLED HER FOR-"

 

"NO I DON'T WANNA LISTEN YOUR EXCUSES ANYMORE!!"

 

"GOOD! DON'T LISTEN THEN! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE REALLY! GO FIND ANOTHER BOYFRIEND. LIKE I CARE!"

 

"YEAH IMMA DO THAT!"

 

"DO THAT THEN!"

 

Mark slammed the door when he got out of their room.

 

"I'm guessing you won't sleep in your room tonight ? Wanna sleep in our room ?" Taeyong asked at mark who was just standing and breathing angryly in front of his and donghyuck's room's door.

 

Mark just nodded and followed taeyong who made a long and boring af talk with mark about how fights between couples are normal and their relationship will become stronger after they made up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'Oh no he just didn't' mark thought but he just did. 

 

Lee freaking donghyuck just took of his jacket and threw it somewhere in the stage while they were performing "cherry bomb" making all nctzens go crazy, screaming their hearts out.

 

'Fluffing tease' mark thought and stole some more glances from donghyuck like how he did in all of their performances they had that day. He knew this was donghyuck's way to make mark jealous. Showing the whole world how fucking good looking he is. Like his solo dance part wasn't enough...

 

Mark wasn't a jealous type actually. People praising donghyuck was making him so happy and proud all the time. His heart was filling with joy whenever he heard nctzens' screams at donghyuck's parts. But this time was different. This time donghyuck did it on purpose to make mark jealous and mark knew it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'So how did the concert go *winky emoji*'

 

'It was fine. Oh i took of my jacket'

 

'Oooh me likey *winky,flirtous emoji*'

 

'Ugh shut up it was too hot to wear that jacket in that weather'

 

'I bet weather wasn't the only hot thing if u know what i mean *winky emoji* *winky emoji*'

 

"Oh boy stop it *winky emoji*'

 

"Who the hell is "lemonade boy" ?"

 

Donghyuck jumped in his chair when mark talked suddenly. He didn't even notice mark was standing behind him.

 

"Oh my god mark i almost shat my pants what the hell ??"

 

Mark came to put his own jacket on donghyuck cause his back was so sweaty and mark didn't want him to get sick.

 

"I said who the hell is lemonade boy ?"

 

Mark's look was cold but his voice was even colder. Donghyuck gulped. He never saw mark that angry before.

 

"J-just a friend."

 

"Just a friend ? He was flirting with you."

 

"Y-yeah. So ?"

 

"So ?" Mark slammed his hand on the table and donghyuck almost fell from his chair cause what happened to the softie mark he knew ?

 

"Does that boy know you have a fucking boyfriend ??"

 

Donghyuck gasped "did you just curse ?"

 

"Answer me donghyuck!"

 

"H-he knows."

 

Mark leaned back and shook his head, smiling so bitterly.

 

"And i was feeling guilty as fuck for making you sad. How stupid i am."

 

"Mark no wait a second" donghyuck held onto his sleeve but mark shook his hand off

 

"What ? Do you wanna say that you are offically over me right to my face ? Do it then."

 

"No i just-"

 

"You just what ?! I had been trying so hard to make up to you donghyuck. I tried everything and you just pushed me away. Now i can understand why."

 

"No mark i-"

 

"Don't. You don't have to explain anything to me really. I wish you two will be so happy. Imma just go now. We can talk with hyungs to change the rooms later so you ca-"

 

"IT'S JAEMIN GOD DAMN IT!!"

 

"What ?"

 

"I...wanted to make you jealous so you can understand how i felt. I never talked with any other boy like that than you mark. I just changed jaemin's name in my phone and told him to send me some flirtous messages so you will see them and get jealous then apologize and we will make up. Maybe with a kiss. i don't know jaemin said kisses are great to erase the tension between couples."

 

"........." mark just looked at donghyuck with a blank face

 

"Mark say something please. I'm so sorry. I just didn't wanna lose you to that girl. Please i just-"

 

Mark pulled him into a hug and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

 

"Lee fucking donghyuck you did the most stupid thing you can ever do."

 

"Y-you don't hate me."

 

"No. I can never." Mark said and held donghyuck's head softly, pulling him even closer if possible. "But you scared me so much hyuck. I was SO scared. I thought i lost you and thought you were secretly dating with another boy now."

 

"I'm sorry mark. I really am. I know what i had done was so stupid. I was just...I...i love you so much okay ? Maybe too much. When i saw you kissed her hand i got so mad cause you are mine. Then you gave her your number and i got even more angry. And when i heard you talking with her on phone after our fight i thought you...you replaced me already. I just...never wanna lose you...and i just i felt so hopeless...i had to know you still care about me. I had to know okay ?! So i did something so fucking stupid. And now i regret everything cause i just turned into such a stupid lover and you probably don't love me as much as you used to cause you saw my weakest side and i can understand if you wanna break up cause i had been really stu-"

 

Of course mark did the best thing to shut donghyuck up. Pulled away from the hug and pulled donghyuck by the back of his head to a kiss that blew donghyuck's mind off. Donghyuck held onto mark's shoulders to not melt away.

 

"W-why ?" Donghyuck whispered when they broke the kiss.

 

"Who said i don't love you as much anymore ? Who said i wanna break up ?"

 

"Y-you talked with that girl. A-and i-i behaved so stupidly. So i thought-"

 

"I talked with her that's true. But i called her to ask her to delete my number and never talk with me again. I told her my girlfriend got jealous and i can't make the love of my life sad."

 

"Girlfriend ?"

 

"I couldn't say i have a boyfriend."

 

"True..."

 

"And about what you had done."

 

Donghyuck looked up again when mark caressed his cheeks softly.

 

"Yes it was unnecessary. Yes It got me so mad. Yes it was our biggest and hopefully last fight ever. But i don't regret it. We both made some mistakes. And we learnt from those mistakes. I shouldn't have give her my number in the first place. I thought she just wanted to be friends. And you. You shouldn't overreact like that. I'm not saying you shouldn't be jealous. But you shouldn't have overreact hyuck."

 

"I know..."

 

"Look donghyuck. I love you. I love you so much with all of my heart. You know you are my first love and will be the last."

 

"You can't be sure. We are both still so young."

 

"True. But i'm sure. And let me finish my god damn sentence for once."

 

Donghyuck chuckled at mark's chest. "Okay"

 

"I love you. And i can understand how you felt when you saw me with someone else. And i'm sorry for making you sad. I just want to go back to how we were before. Make jokes about my hair again. Roast me again. Be the little devil that i love so much with all of my heart."

 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't overreact. I should've trust you. I...i love you."

 

Mark pulled donghyuck to his chest again "can we go back to before all of this mess ?"

 

Donghyuck nodded.

 

"Good."mark said and smiled at him sweetly. "Oh by the way tell jaemin that i will pretty much kill him when he came back."

 

"Oh my god mark ple-"

 

Mark pecked donghyuck's lips and winked "no one can flirt with my boyfriend"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Did you guys made up already ?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Did you kiss ?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"See ? I told you. Kissing erase the tension."

 

"Na jaemin i swear to god"


End file.
